Missing Manhood
by Akylina11
Summary: Merlin wakes up with a terrible headache and a churning gut. But, what if that wasn't the worst part of the day? Merlin x Arthur ONESHOT


Guias waddled through his studies making breakfast for both him and the still sleeping Merlin. It was no later than 7 and he knew he would have to be getting up soon to be able to dress the prince in time for morning training. Warming up some oatmeal, he walks over to the shut door and knocks twice before calling out to him.

"Merlin," He calls to him through the door, "get up. Before you'll be late again to dress the prince." Walking away from the door, he sat on the bench at the table and began to slowly consume his breakfast in peace.

On the other side of the door, Merlin grumbled into the pillow and cursed himself for being out late last night. His head throbbed and his stomach churned. Struggling out of his bed, Merlin sat up and combed back the hair from his face. His hair was tangled at the ends, hurting his scalp when he pulled it. Looking down at his tangled fingers, his eyes widen when he sees hair combed through them. Long black hair. Then noticing his hands - delicate, thin fingers with small rectangular palms. Running his eyes up his arms, he calculated how narrow they were and felt some of the small muscles in his biceps.

Patting his face, it was softer, more feminine feeling, with a small pointed nose and thin plush lips. Feeling his ears, they still felt as large as they were before and more spread from his head and his cheekbones still strong and sharp. He continues to pat down his body until patting his chest, feeling something new that shouldn't be there. Looking down into his shirt in a panic, Merlin gasps before letting out a piercing scream.

Standing in sudden alertness, Guias looks at Merlin's door in a panic, moving towards it before being interrupted by the two guard knights that were walking past who were able to hear the scream.

"Is everyone alright?!" One asks in a panic.

"Oh, it's probably just Merlin. He acts like this when he sees a spider." Guias explains, hoping it was true and that that was his voice; not someone else's.

The knights bow to him before leaving, shutting the door behind them. As their footsteps disappeared, Guias turns back and finds a young woman standing at the doorway into Merlin's room with a panicked look. He was about to ask her who she was and how she got here, but her face resembled someone familiar.

"Guias," she chokes, "it's me, Merlin."

He stares at her in surprise.

"Merlin?" The old man couldn't believe what he was staring at. "Ho-how did this happen?"

"I don't know. But I didn't do it!" Merlin actually didn't know if it was his fault or not.

He met another sorcerer last night and they were drunk enough to play a few tricks on some of the guests at the banquet. He doesn't remember much of the last few hours before he stumbled his way back to bed, but the man could have played him and turned him into a woman without his knowledge.

"What am I going to do?!" Merlin sings as he begins to pace and rub his face with his now small hands.

"I can tell you one thing; you're going to eat your breakfast and get Arthur ready for training. After, you will need to come back and find some way to change yourself back." Guias explains with a raised eyebrow. "Sit."

As Merlin sat on the bench, he felt like he had somehow better posture and took careful spoonfuls of the oatmeal. It was different being a woman, and the day only just began.

* * *

Merlin didn't have any woman's clothing, so he wore his regular attire with the unconscious feeling to wear the neckerchief. It was maybe one of the only ways to distinguish him from anyone else in the world.

Finding a mirror in Morgana's room, Merlin was somehow surprised by how he looked. He looked like himself, but he looked very much more feminine that it would take someone like his mother to recognize him.

Quickly making his way to the prince's chambers before it was too late, Merlin attempted to avoid anyone and everyone who would be suspicious of who he was. He was fidgeting and was way too cautious of his surroundings, looking over his shoulder everytime he turns a corner.

But he prayed to the Gods that Arthur wouldn't kick him out of his chambers and allowed him to quickly get him ready without revealing his identity.

Slipping through the large double doors of Arthur's chambers, he scans the room before landing on the bed to find his body still under the covers and head hiding under some pillows. Smiling at his prince, he clears his throat and changes his composure.

"Good morning sire. Rise and shine." He attempts while opening the curtains to the large windows, flooding the room with a warm blanket of sunlight.

"Mmmm, Merlin?" Merlin freezes when his name is called and suddenly realizing that that is how he greets Arthur every morning.

Cursing to himself, he turns around with a smile and shook his head. "No, it's… Merisa," he quickly blurts randomly, thinking to himself how he came up with such a name. "He isn't here today so I will be taking over."

"Permanently?" Arthur asks him in surprise.

 _Oh gee, I hope not._

He thought to himself.

"Temporary, sire." He replies with a flash of a smile. "He'll be feeling better in a few days time."

Merlin walks to the closet and takes out his red tunic and brown trousers and walks back to the curious prince.

"Is there a problem sire?" He asks, hoping he didn't do something stupid.

"Yet this is your first time in my chambers, you knew where my clothes were, without asking." Arthur stood up from the bed and made his way towards the maid.

Merlin wasn't able to answer before Arthur spoke again.

"I had a manservant replaced by a female maid without my knowledge."

Merlin continues to back away from the prince before he was backed into the table and pinned back by his body.

"And, for some unknown reason, you look very familiar."

Merlin held his breath and attempted to keep his heart rate down as he felt their bodies push in close together. If he hadn't been a woman, Arthur would be feeling something hard down by his groin. But feeling aroused as a woman was different. Where his manhood was before he felt a tickle from inside and began feeling wet. He didn't wear a dress like a normal maid from the palace which could easily catch the prince in some suspicious. But his deep voice and hard expression were causing Merlin to feel anything but fearful of the cautious prince; maybe even the reason he felt himself grow horny at his almost naked body.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea," Merlin attempts to maneuver past the prince until he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and thrown onto the table.

Pinning his hands over his head, Merlin looks up at Arthur and attempts to keep in the sounds that his female body wanted to make; only giving him a look of shock with his soft expression.

"I'm gonna ask one more time; who are you and where is Merlin?!"

Merlin sat quietly. Arguing with himself that he should maybe tell him but then countering with a maybe he shouldn't. The only bad thing that would happen would be that he got kicked out and he would have more time looking for a reverse spell to get him back his male body. But male body or not; Merlin had to convince Prince Arthur that this wasn't his doing.

"Well?" Arthur pushes.

Merlin licks his lips and looks away from his friend. "Your manservant wasn't replaced without your knowledge. And he wasn't replaced by an unknown female. It's just," Merlin pauses again and stares Arthur in the eyes. "I'm Merlin."

Arthur doesn't do anything after confession. He just continues to stare at the girl under him.

"Arthur?"

He suddenly lets go of his arms and takes a step back.

"Should have known you would be getting in trouble with a sorcerer." The prince calmly retorts to the genderbent Merlin.

"You believe me? You knew?!" Merlin stood in front of the prince in defense. "How would you have guessed that this body was mine?"

Arthur chuckles and takes hold of the neckerchief around his neck.

"Only an idiot would wear such stupid fashion like you." Merlin lets out a huff in annoyance.

"Thanks," he replies to the rude comment, "you're still going to be a prat to a lady."

He scoffs. "You aren't any lady. You're Merlin trapped in a woman's body." As Arthur scans his manservant's new body, he couldn't help but notice how his breasts were nicely shaped and were pushed out, even showing cleavage through the low cut v line on the top of his shirt.

"Well, I can't go looking like this while out in public." Merlin drags, barely causing the prince to take his eyes off the breasts on his friend's chest. "Though we must get you dressed for training before you arrive late, sire." Picking up the clothes on the floor, Merlin lays them out on the table before he was once again pinned but from behind.

"Why don't we keep them waiting," Arthur whispers in Merlin's ear before wrapping his arms around his now small waist. "I have other plans for us right now."

"What are you doing Arthur?" Merlin asks with some uncertainty in his high voice.

"Shhhh," Arthur sings in his ear, "just relax against me."

Slipping his hand under Merlin's loose shirt, he tickles him with his fingertips before cupping his breast in his palm. The sudden pleasure causes Merlin's new body to tense as waves of pleasure made its way through his body. It was different than if he were to pleasure himself as a man but such an experience as a woman was life-changing.

Arthur pinches her(his?) nipples, causing Merlin to let out a sound he never would have thought would ever leave his lips. Covering his mouth in surprise, Merlin looks up at the prince and finds his staring down at him with a little smirk on his face.

"I didn't do that." He quickly rejects before Arthur pinches again; repeating the sound her throat made.

"Oh, I think you did." Arthur lowers his lips to Merlin's neck, running his teeth lightly across his skin. The feeling made Merlin's knee buckle, holding onto Arthur's arms for support before he was picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

Yelping in sudden surprise, Merlin looks at the back of Arthur's head and asks him where he was taking him. Taking a few steps, Arthur throws him onto the messy bed before crawling on top of the feminine body.

"Sire, are you sure we should be doing this?!" Merlin asks with an anxious scan of the front door.

"Bloody hell if someone comes in. You got me this far, I am not stopping now." Arthur growls as he leans down, kissing and sucking on Merlin's still pale skin.

Merlin let out another moan as the ticklish feeling stung him in a sexual manner. Fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, he whispers his name before Arthur pulls him up and forcefully pulls off the linen shirt. Tossing it to the side, Arthur takes a moment to admire Merlin's body, leaning down and sucking his lips on one of his perked nipples. Holding a firm grip on the arch of Merlin's back, Merlin flexes back in pleasure and lets out more soft moans as Arthur's lips and teeth bruised his breasts and numbing them.

Laying him back down on the bed, Arthur continues down his lean body before halting and glancing back up into Merlin's flushed face. "This your first time?" It sounded more of a statement than a question to Merlin, but he only nodded before pointing out the obvious,

"I've also never been a woman before."

Arthur gives another chuckle as he lowers himself towards Merlin's new womanhood.

Pulling down his trousers that were tied tighter to avoid it from slipping down, Arthur pushes up one of his thighs to open him up more and finds Merlin's womanhood and thighs soaked with his natural lubricant. Smirking at the virgin's embarrassment as he was eye level with his sex, Arthur leans in and runs his tongue over the lips and listens to the gasps that escape from Merlin's mouth. Using his tongue, he plays with the clit, moving down to his tight opening and pushes in his tongue.

"Arthur!" The prince's name escapes from Merlin's lips as he moans out in pleasure. It was such a strange feeling, having something pushed into him and tightening around it. Uncomfortable, yet so pleasurable.

His hips began rocking in sync with Arthur's tongue fucking, twitching slightly when it felt a little much. But before long, Merlin let out a sudden scream into his hand and bridges his back painfully when sudden shocks ran through his body. Arthur pulls out his tongue and watches Merlin ride out his first orgasm.

Breathing out hard, Merlin looks up at the grinning prince before turning away in embarrassment. "Stop staring." He retorts to him before the weight on the bed shift and he was pinned down again by him.

"How bout no?" Merlin rolls his eyes before feeling something hard against his open womanhood.

"Arthur, I don't know about this." Merlin hesitates before Arthur a little and fits in the head. Merlin lets out a painful moan and grips Arthur's arm, digging his nails into his skin causing him to wince in pain.

"Easy there, just relax." Leaning down again, Arthur deeply kisses Merlin's lips and slowly enters half way before letting him adjust and sliding in deeper. "Nod when you feel more comfortable with me inside you." Arthur breathes on his lips, delaying until he gave him approval.

Rolling his hips back, he slowly thrusts into Merlin and feels the tightness around his member, adjusting the pain and pleasure for the virgin under him. Their lips grazing each other as their movements synced, moaning and panting as the intercourse slowly shifted from a sexual craving to a tender lovemaking. They stared into each other's eyes, seeing the emotions water out of their moistened vision. Their hearts beating fast and their minds ignoring the world around them. Running one hand into his dirty blonde mane, Merlin pulls him down to finally connect their lips and kiss each other hotly as Arthur began thrusting harder into him, causing Merlin to simultaneously kiss and moan messingly.

Suddenly pulling out, Arthur flips Merlin forcefully onto his stomach and sticks his nice, round ass in the air before guiding his member at his tight back and slowly pushes in. Merlin takes the pillow and screams into it as he felt this ass tear and spread from the prince's member entering him. Clawing at the sheets, Merlin shifted around uncomfortably before the pleasure was finally setting in when Arthur began moving inside him. He began to thrust into him with his ass in the air, nearly on all fours as he attempts to keep his upper body off the bed; only to fall as the feeling in his arms were lost and his body was numbing from pleasure.

Grabbing hold of Merlin's wide hips, Arthur pushes his body flat against the mattress and covers Merlin's back with his body and continues to pound her body from behind. Kissing and sucking the back of his neck, Arthur grabs his thick black hair and pulls it firmly to pull up his face and lean over to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. Even Merlin wasn't able to move his head back as far to see Arthur fully, but the feeling of his lips on his skin tingled him and assisted the knot in him about to release again.

" _Arthuuurrrrr_!" Merlin cries out into the pillow and twitches all over his body, even tightening around Arthur's member.

"Almost there." After a few more thrust, Arthur releases his seed into Merlin and lets out a deep growl into his ear, causing the wasted Merlin to shiver in glee.

Pulling out, Arthur gets off the small body and lies down next to him; wrapping his arm around the waist and pulling him closer. Kissing Merlin softly on the lips, he could only smile as he finally realized that Merlin lost his virginity to him; male or female, Arthur was the one to claim him.

Watching the exhausted Merlin fall into a slumber, Arthur covers him with the covers before picking up his clothes and changing into them as quietly as possible. Standing in front of the door, he looks back at the still sleeping body and smiles one last time before slipping out of the room and into the hallway. Spotting a lone guard, he calls him over and points at his door.

"Do not let anyone in my chambers while I'm training. Not even the King." He orders.

"Yes, sire." Bowing, the guard sets in front of the double doors, making little movement aside from his breathing.

* * *

Walking into his chambers after training, he scans the room to find it clean with some breakfast on the table. Looking up near his bed, he finds Merlin standing with his head low and an embarrassed smile on his lips. He was back to his normal self and standing at 6 feet tall in his male body.

"Good morning sire." He repeats from a few hours back, a light blush on his cheeks.

"I was enjoying your other body." Arthur plucks at him in a teasing manner, causing Merlin to laugh and shake his head.

"May I guess that you didn't enjoy your morning as much then?" Merlin asks him sarcastically, hiding a little of the hurt that he was hiding in his voice.

"No, I was hoping to come back for another round. This body or that body." Arthur stares into Merlin's cyan orbs and bites his lower lip.

Merlin gazes at the prince in shock and embarrassment. Pursing his lips, he attempts to escape Arthur's stare and makes his way towards the door. "Guias may need my help. I'll be back in my chambers if need me."

"Merlin," Arthur's voice halts the manservant before he was able to open the door, looking back in hesitation, "be back in my chambers after nightfall."

Merlin blushes deep crimson before nodding and leaving the room with a slight hop in his step.


End file.
